1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat exchangers and more particularly, to a portable, immersible heat exchanger apparatus especially adapted to effect cooling of material placed in a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heat exchangers are well known in the art. Sometimes the heat exchanger is used for heating material. At other times the heat exchanger is used for cooling material.
In home brewing operations, a processing step requires cooling of a wort mixture. The wort mixture to be cooled can be located anywhere in the house. In this respect, it would be desirable to have a portable cooling apparatus that can readily be used at home for cooling wort anywhere in the house.
For convenience, it would be desirable to use tap water, such as from a garden hose or from a faucet in a sink or bathtub, to provide cooling water to cool the wort. In this respect, it would desirable if a portable cooling apparatus would be provided that can readily be carried to a source of tap water and readily connected to the source.
During the cooling operation, it would be desirable if temperature can be monitored so that when a desired temperature is obtained, the cooling operation can be stopped. In this respect, it would be desirable if a portable cooling apparatus would be provided with a mounting assembly for a thermometer.
Often, to improve efficiency in a cooling operation, it is desired that the material undergoing cooling is stirred as it is cooled. Stirrers are often driven by electric motors, and a potential electric shock hazard exists when water and electricity are both being used close together. In this respect, it would be desirable if a stirrer would be provided that is powered by the flow of the cooling water, rather than by electricity.
With respect to cooling apparatus, the following U.S. patents have been uncovered and may be of interest: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,511,165 of Schwaiger; 4,633,678 of Lea et al; 4,802,344 of Livingston et al; 4,835,985 of Ilvento; and Des. 269,148 of Trkla et al. More specifically, Schwaiger discloses a complex evaporator and cooler used in the brewing industry. Lea et al disclose a keg cooler that uses a quantity of crushed ice as a cooling medium. Livingston et al disclose a thermally insulated jacket for enclosing a precooled keg of beverage. Ilvento discloses a sleeve for accommodating kegs that employs crushed ice as the cooling medium. Trkla et al disclose a design for a beer keg cooler.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use portable coolers, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a portable cooling apparatus that can readily be used at home for cooling wort anywhere in the house. Also, the prior art does not provide a portable cooling apparatus that can readily be carried to a source of tap water and can be readily connected to the source. The prior art does not provide a portable cooling device that includes a mounting assembly for a thermometer. In addition, the prior art does not provide a stirrer that is powered by the flow of cooling water, rather than by electricity. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique portable, immersible heat exchanger apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.